


Curtain Call

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, flashfic, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtain opened and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat: the whole theatre was standing, loudly clapping. They bowed once, twice and when they were about to do it for the third time, a loud screech drew Blaine’s attention.<br/>-Dads!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here we are with some more Fluff *_*  
> This fanfic was prompted by Eleonora, who saw something like this last night on X-Factor and my humble self obliged. Luv ya.  
> Special thanks to Ambros, lovely beta. <3  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time they shared a stage, Blaine thought as the curtain closed in front of them. They had been treading the boards together since they were teenagers and there wasn’t anything in the world he was more familiar with, yet every time was like the first one. He could already hear the crowd’s applause and his heart filled with pride.

-Come on, honey, time for our walkabout.-

Blaine raised his eyes and his smile widened as he took Kurt’s hand.

-Help me up, husband.-

Kurt laughed and Blaine got up easily, their hands strongly intertwined. Blaine remembered all the nights in which Kurt had stayed up, sleepy and tired on the couch near the piano, listening to the same notes played _ad infinitum_. He remembered modeling his main character for Kurt, writing for him, thinking about every shade, every small detail, loving him through his pen.

-Ready?-

Blaine squeezed his hand tighter as the other actors joined them on the stage: -Always.-

The curtain opened and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat: the whole theatre was standing, loudly clapping. They bowed once, twice and when they were about to do it for the third time, a loud screech drew Blaine’s attention.

-Dads!-

Two small children were running towards them, arms stretched. Before either Kurt or Blaine could react, they hugged their legs, managing to bounce at the same time.

-You were great!-

-The most greatest!-

-I love you daddies!-

-Love you more!-

Blaine laughed as he heard the crowd cheering louder and louder and with a swift move he picked up Tracy, whose hairstyle was beginning to crumble down because of the excitement: -Well, hello to you little missy.-

At his side, Kurt had just done the same with little Alfredo: -Looks like someone couldn’t wait to congratulate us.-

-You were the bestest.- said Tracy solemnly as she pointed to the people still clapping -See? They think so.-

-Thanks honey.- answered Blaine, bursting with joy.

-Do you think so too?- Kurt asked to their two year old. It was the first time they had risked taking Alfie to one of their plays it looked like it had worked out just fine: they had not seen Burt storming out with a bored, screaming toddler in the middle of the first act, so they called it a win.

Alfie nodded before putting the pacifier that was dangling from his neck back in his mouth, cuddling against Kurt’s chest and deciding he had enough for that night.

-Wave like a princess, Trace.- Kurt suggested, winking.

If Kurt had told her Christmas had come eight months earlier she wouldn’t have been jollier. Suddenly everyone’s attention was on the little girl squirming in her father’s hold and in less than a minute she was blowing kisses and running everywhere on the stage.

-Looks like she’s the star.- said Blaine, as Tracy picked up some flowers somebody had thrown.

Kurt smiled, holding Alfie tight: -Well, she did win a Tony in uterus, after all.-

Blaine laughed, watching his mother trying to persuade her granddaughter to come down the stage while the curtain was closing in front of them for the last time that night: it was their happy ending, he had been right since the beginning. And sometimes that felt _damn_ _good_.


End file.
